The Hidden Prince and Princess
by BostonGirl2012
Summary: I suck at summaries so the first chapter is just and into so you can read that. Pretty much Harry is a prince and is raised by Sirius, Remus, and Tonks and Hermione lives with them. The Weasleys are ruling because Harry is presumed dead. Rated M for safety. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP it belongs to J.K. Rowling **

Far Away in the country side of Scotland, there was an empire that was founded thousands of years ago by four great kings and queens of the time; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They ruled in peace until Salazar wished to be more selective of what type of people were allowed to stay in there empire, he wanted just magical families to be allowed but the others did not agree. They thought that anyone with magical blood would be allowed in and who ever they chose as a husband or wife. The kings and queens decided that it would be best to split the empire into four smaller kingdoms. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were allies and traded often. The family of Gryffindor ruled for many years; until the last heir was female, Marigold M. Gryffindor, She chose her husband, a pureblood by the name of General Christian T. Potter, he was brave, noble, and when he fought, he fought to the death. The Potter ruled for many years until October 31, 1281.

When the heir of Slytherin, Lord Voldemort, wanted to control all four kingdoms. He attacked the place where King James and Queen Lily were with their only son and heir to the throne Crown Prince Harry James Potter. Lord Voldemort killed James and Lily, then tried to kill little Harry but he was destroyed. Some close friends of James and Lily came and saw what happened to their friends and were outraged. They knew it wasn't safe for Harry to grow up like a prince; so they took him away into hiding. These friends were Lord Sirius Black and Lord Remus Lupin. Everyone in Gryffindor were deeply saddened by their loss not only had they lost their king and queen but they lost their only hope, Crown Prince Harry Potter, at least that's what they thought.

In position where the Potters were killed then the Weasley family would take over as the Royal family. So on November 1, 1281 Arthur Weasley was crowned King of Gryffindor. Arthur Weasley had six sons and a new born daughter, Ginervia born in August; so the Parliament thought that he had a stable line if anything were to happen to him or his eldest son William. The Weasley children were raised to be great kings and queen; little did they know that in the forest near the palace there lived the true king and his guardians. Years passed and the kingdom was thriving but then came the terrible day when a

messenger from the Malfoy Palace came with a note from Crown Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy asking permission to have Princess Ginny's hand in marriage. The King wanted to refuse but Prince Draco said that if he didn't say yes then there would be war. Naturally King Arthur wanted to keep peace for his family and his kingdom so he agreed that Prince Draco could have his only daughter's hand in marriage. Now all he had to do was break the news to his sons and finally his daughter, Ginny. And this is where our story begins…


	2. Chapter 1: Telling the Family & Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP it belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 1: Telling the Family/Goodbye**

Arthur Weasley felt like he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He told Prince Draco Malfoy of Slytherin that he could marry his only daughter, Ginny. Ginny was just like her mother in some ways but in others she was like her brothers. She had a fiery temper that was not to be messed with. When she got mad she could yell for a very long time because she had inherited her mother's set of lungs.

"Hermione, please tell my children to meet me in the den in 10 minutes. I need to tell them something important." The King said to a passing servant who he could tell that his youngest son had taking a liking to.

"Yes sir," replied Hermione and hurried off to tell the Weasley children.

Knock, Knock. "Come in," said a voice on the other side of the door. "Yes?"

"Prince William, **(will be known from now on as Bill) **your father wishes to see you and Fleur in the den in ten minutes" said Hermione with a curtsy.

"Thank you Hermione, I will tell Fleur" replied Crown Prince Bill. "You may go." With that Hermione ran off to tell Prince Charles **(Charlie)**, then Prince Percy, then Princes Fred and George. Now she was on her way to see Prince Ronald **(Ron)**.

Knock, Knock. "Come in" said a strong voice. Hermione opened the door and then closed it behind her. Ron looked to see who it was. "Hermione? Why are you here?" Ron asked.

"Your father sent me to tell you and your siblings that he wants to see you in the den."

"Oh. Thank you." said Ron sounding disappointed.

"It would never work between us Ron. You are a prince and I am just a servant." Hermione said with a sad smile.

"I don't care! I will give up my title to be with you." Ron said as he crossed the room to her.

"I can't let you do that!" Hermione said looking up into his cobalt blue eyes that made her melt. "I have to go and give your sister the message. Then after your meeting with your father, I will come and say goodbye."

"Why are you leaving? My family trusts you more than any other servant that we have." Ron said with a surprise look on his face and looking into her soft brown eyes.

"My family needs me at home. Especially my brother. You can't trust me, and you can't love me."

"You have a – a b-brother?"

"He is not technically my brother. But since my parents died when I was eleven; he and his two uncles took me in. He lost his parents too. He is like my younger brother that I never had." With that Hermione walked out of the room leaving Ron looking shocked at what the love of his life just said to him.

Hermione ran toward Princess Ginny's suite. She knocked.

"Come in." said a soft voice.

"Princess Ginny, your father wishes to speak with you in the den right away." Hermione said not looking at the princess.

"Thanks Hermione. You should come too; after all you are pretty much family."

"I must decline…"

"No. You are coming" Ginny interrupted. With that Ginny dragged Hermione out of her room and down to the den.

"Ah. Ginny, Hermione you made it just in time." said Arthur. Hermione and Ron shared a quick glance then sat down next to Ginny. "As you all know there have been several request from many kingdoms for your hand in marriage, Ginny. This decision was very, very hard for me to make but it concerns all of us. I got a request from Crown Prince Draco for Ginny's hand…"

"WHAT!" yelled nine voices.

"Father you didn't! Please tell me that I am not going to marry that man!" Ginny pleaded.

"I am afraid so. It was either that or go to war with them and we just don't have enough young men to go and fight them." said Arthur sadly.

"I won't marry him! I have heard what Malfoy's due to their wives. They beat them dad. They beat them if they don't produce a son. They kill the daughter if she is born first." Ginny yelled and stormed out of the room and ran to her own.

"Dad, how could you do that to Ginny?" said Ron.

"She was betrothed before but he was killed when he was a year old." King Arthur said looking at his boys and Hermione.

"Who was she betrothed to?" asked the twins.

"Crown Prince Harry Potter." He said looking down; remembering the day that he found out that James, Lily, and little Harry were dead, and Remus and Sirius telling him that he would be the next King of Gryffindor.

"Oh said all the boys. Hermione looked shocked. The boys remembered the story their mum told them when they were young and up until she died three years ago. Her death was hard for everyone but especially on Ginny.

"Hermione, you better go get your things packed. If you want to get home before dark." said King Arthur.

"Yes, your majesty"

"Do you have a horse?"

"Yes, your majesty. I do."

"Very well off you go." And Hermione left the room to pack her stuff.

After Hermione left; Bill asked his father "Where is Hermione going?"

"Bill, Hermione's family needs her now. She has gone back every couple months to see them but she has informed me that this time she will not be coming back." Arthur explained.

"Oh," replied Bill. Then they all went back to their separate rooms. When Ron got back to his room he went straight to his desk to complete a letter to Lord Neville Longbottom, which was about Ginny and Neville's new girlfriend, Lady Hannah Abbot. Just as Ron finished his letter¸ there was a knock on his door. It was a knock that he would never hear again. He opened the door to see Hermione standing there in a beautiful full length blood red gown that had detailed beading on the bust and on the skirt.

"Hermione, y-you look beautiful." He said stuttering a little bit.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you Prince Ron."

"Hermione you know that you do not have to say my title with my name; you can just call me Ron;" he said a little confused; usually she would call him Ron when they were in private together. "Hermione, where did you get that dress?"

"I no longer work here Ron. I have had this dress since I came here three years ago. I wear it when I go home to see my family. It has been in my brother's family for generations;" Hermione explained, "Goodbye Ron. Maybe we will meet again someday." With that she turned to leave.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron ran towards her, turned her around and kissed her; Hermione was shocked at first but then kissed him back. One of Ron's hands moved to the small of her back and the other went to her neck. After a few minutes Hermione pulled away.

"I should go now." With that she grabbed her bag that was on the ground next to her and ran down to the stables leaving Ron just standing in the doorway of his room. She got on her chocolate brown mare and galloped all the way to her home.

**Coming up in the next chapter:**

_When she arrived at her house, it wasn't really a house more like the Gryffindor Palace that the Potter Royal family lived in. She was surprised to see her brother waiting for her instead of one her uncles. He must have gotten most of his training done while I was gone, Hermione thought. Her brother is none other than…_


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP it belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 2: The Secret**

When Hermione arrived at her house, it wasn't really a house more like the Gryffindor Palace that the Potter Royal family lived in. She was surprised to see her brother waiting for her instead of one of her uncles. He must have gotten most of his training done while I was gone, Hermione thought. Her brother is none other than Crown Prince Harry James Potter.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione

"Hey sis!" he yelled back

"Uncles Remus and Sirius finally let you come to retrieve me instead of one of them." She said sarcastically

"Yea but only for one reason," Harry replied.

"What reason is that?" Hermione looked at her brother questionably.

"Tonks just told them that she was pregnant. Remus fainted and Sirius just stood there in shock. And when I told her that you would be arriving any minute she told me to go and wait for you." He explained

"Tonks is PREGNANT!" Hermione exclaimed

"Yea she said that she was two months along."

"That's great! Harry there is something important I need to tell you, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus but I have to tell you all together."

"Alright then let's hurry. Colin, can you put Sapphire in the stables and then have someone bring Hermione's things to her room."

"Yea, Harry. I'll do it right away."

"Thanks Colin." Then led Hermione to the den where he last saw his uncles and aunt.

"Everyone, Hermione is back and she needs to tell us something important." Harry said to the mess of people that were tickling each other.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Sirius

"Is that they way to greet someone particularly a Lady, Uncle Sirius?"

"Sorry. Hello Hermione. How are you today?"

"I'm very well Uncle Sirius. Now I will tell you what is so important. Alright so we all know that Harry is betrothed to Princess Ginny Weasley. Right?

"Yes." replied four voices.

"Okay well I have some news that interferes with that. Ginny is getting married to Prince Draco Malfoy"

"What!" they all yelled. Then Hermione went into a full explanation on why Ginny was marring Draco.

"We have to do something to stop her from marring him!" said Harry.

"I know Harry but we have to organize this. Hermione, when is Ginny going to get married?" asked Lupin calmly.

"May 25th but Malfoy will probably want her there at least a week before the wedding." explained Hermione.

"I have an idea!" Sirius said grinning like he did when he and James were about to play a prank on Snape when they were in school.

"What is it Padfoot?"

"We 'kidnap' her. Then we show that Hermione is here and is okay. We tell her she doesn't need to marry Malfoy if she stays." Sirius said. The rest of them were just staring at him with wide eyes and slightly open mouths.

"Sirius that is a …" Lupin started.

"Great Idea!" cut in Harry. Remus looked at him like he had gone out of his mind.

"Don't look at me like that Uncle Remus. I have ideas to add to that plan, also, we need to be able to get in and out without being noticed, or the alarm being sounded." Harry turned and looked at Hermione.

"What?" asked Hermione. Then a realization came on to her face. "Oh ! NO! NO! Potter. Do not give me that look, Sirius. I said no" Sirius kept staring at her knowing that if he stared long enough like a wounded puppy she would give in. Finally after five minutes, Hermione caved in. "Alright, I'll help you get Ginny. The stable boy has always been sweet on me. Maybe I can distract him, while you, Harry, get Ginny…"

"Or we could use my invisibility cloak." interrupted Harry. "Then we could sneak into the palace get her, blindfold her, stun her, grab some of her things, then bring her back here, bring her to the room across from mine. Don't give me that look, Hermione, I will not hurt her. Then wake her up then last but not least show Hermione to her then, explain everything the next day."

"That is a very well thought out plan Harry." commented Remus.

"Thank you Uncle Remus."

"We will put this plan into action in two weeks from today." ordered Remus


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP it belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

TWO WEEKS LATER…

"Hermione are you ready to go?" Harry asked through the door of his "sister's" room.

"Almost Harry." she yelled back. A few minutes later Hermione came out dressed in a pair of black breeches, a black top that was fitted on the arms, she had her knife and wand at her side and black boots. These she wore only when she was training with or without Harry. Harry was also wearing black breeches, a tight fitting shirt, and black boots, with Gryffindor's sword, his mother's knife, and his wand at his sides. They went down the stairs to the hall where they would say goodbye to Remus, Sirius, and Tonks **(who had gained a little weight but not really noticeable).**

"Good luck Harry. Comeback safely. You too Hermione. And get Ginny out of there." said Tonks.

"We will Tonks." they replied together

"Remember stick to the plan. No talking to anyone. Do you hear me Hermione? No One. Not even that boy that you talk about in your sleep." said Sirius.

"How do you know about that!" shrieked Hermione.

"Who is he talking about erHermione?" Harry asked with a concerned and confused face.

"He is talking about the guy I love that lives at the palace and he loves me back. There is one problem. I could never marry him" she said sadly

"Why not? If you love him and he loves you back then, why can't you get married?" asked Harry ar

"Because he is Ginny's youngest older brother, Prince Ronald! And he has to marry a princess."

"I still don't see a problem. You are practically a princess…"

"But I am not Harry! I was born to peasants; I am NOT a princess."

"Alright, whatever you say. Let's go." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the stables. There they got their horses. They rode all day stopping to rest every couple hours. Finally after six hours they arrived at the palace where the Weasley Royal Family lived. They left their horses near the forest. It was around midnight; so they didn't have any trouble getting in the palace since no one was up. There was a secrete door that only certain servants and the family know about; it leads strait to the to the living quarters; this was made in case of a fire or in case of an invasion that way the family could get out safely. They put on the invisibility cloak on and went through the door.

"Harry hurry up the servants will be up soon."

"Which door is it?"

"The one on the left; right next to the king's suite."

"Alright," they got to the door, "ready?" Hermione nodded. Harry opened the door, and saw a beautiful figure sleeping peacefully on a queen size bed.

"Move Harry, so I can get some of her things to take with us." said Hermione.

"Sorry. I'll get Ginny." Harry walked over to the bead and put his hand gently over her mouth. When his hand came in contact Ginny's eyes snapped open, she started struggling. She started trying to scream against his hand. Harry held up a finger to his lips with his free hand.

"Stop struggling. I am not here to hurt you." Harry said in a quiet and calm voice, "If you do not want to marry Prince Draco then you have to come with me. Alright?" Ginny nodded. "Put this cloak on it will keep you warm when we are riding. Hermione, are you done yet?" He whispered to the door where he saw Hermione went through.

"Yea, Hello Ginny!" Hermione whispered. Ginny went to speak… "No time to talk we must get out of here now and quickly." They made their way back to the horses. Harry helped Ginny onto his black stallion, and then climbed up behind her.

"Yah!" and they disappeared into the night. After about a half an hour Ginny fell asleep against Harry. After three hours they stopped to water the horses.

"Ginny time to get up" Harry gently rubbing her shoulder.

"What? Where am I? Who are you? Ginny looked at the strange boy. He looked familiar but she couldn't figure out where from.

"We stopped to water the horses. Hermione has some food that you can eat. And all questions will be answered when we get back to my house." Harry replied. He walked over to where Hermione was, took a muffin. Then left to be look out and to look after the horses.

"Hermione?" Ginny said picking up a piece of cornbread.

"Yes?"

"Who is that man?" taking a bite of the cornbread.

"He is my brother."

"What?! He does not even look like you."

"His uncles brought me in after my parents were killed in a fire, when I was eleven. He is also an orphan." Hermione explained

"What is his name?"

"You need to brace yourself for this because I didn't believe it at first either. He is Harry James Potter."

"Wait, Wait, Wait! The true Crown Prince?!"

"Yes the true Crown Prince of Gryffindor." said Hermione

"Why didn't you say anything to my father about him?"

"I didn't tell him because Harry isn't ready to take back the throne. But I did tell one person, your mother, she understood why he hadn't come back yet. She sent sweets home and food with me; when I went back home for a week once a month."

"Oh. So where are we going?"

"That is a secret and Hermione knows that," Harry interrupted "Hermione, I think that you have told enough for now there could be spies anywhere in the woods for Prince Draco. The rest will be told WITH Uncles Remus and Sirius and Aunt Tonks. We better start moving again I feel like something is watching us."

"Okay Harry, We will start packing up." replied Hermione. Three minutes later they were all packed. "Ginny you are to ride with Harry again. Godric can carry two people easily and two saddle bags full of food.

"Alright, Hermione." She walked over to Harry who was standing by Godric. He helped her up again and climbed on behind.

"Ready Hermione?" He shouted behind him.

"Yes and there is no need to yell I am right here." Hermione said pulling up right next to us.

"Alright let's go!" and they took off into the early morning sun. Ginny realized that they were headed east and far into the forest. About four hours later that they came into view of a magnificent palace, that Ginny had only seen in her history books. The palace of Godric Gryffindor himself; the Royal family had always lived in it until that Halloween night. Harry saw the fascination on Ginny's face and said "Yes, that is where we are going Princess."

"Really?"

"Yes. My family has lived there since Gryffindor himself, but you probably already knew that." It was another half-hour before they arrived at the gatesa.

"Who goes there?" called a voice from one of the tall towers guarding the drawbridge. Harry pulled out his sword and put his hood down.

**GINNY'S POV:**

"Your majesty! My apologies!" the voice said and the person lowered the drawbridge. They walked the horses over the drawbridge and continued to the courtyard. There standing on top of the stairs in front of the double doors stood two men and a woman. One man looked a little shabby, short, light brown hair, brown eyes and at least six feet. The other man was also about six feet tall, long black hair, piercing gray eyes, and had a goofy grin on his face. The woman was standing next to the first man. She had short, spikey, bubble gum hair, a little chubby, kind face and the same piercing gray eyes as the second man. All of them were dressed like they were nobility. Harry and Ginny stopped in front of them.

"Hello Harry!" said the second man.

"Hello Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Aunt Tonks." replied Harry. He got off the horse and helped me down.

"Is this Ginny, Harry?" asked the woman named Tonks

"Yes this is Ginny." Harry replied to them and pulling me so I would be in front of them and next to him.

"She looks like your mother with the red hair. Tell me does she have fiery temper?" asked Sirius. I was shocked. He is comparing how I look to Harry's mother; I guess that could be a compliment, since she was the Queen of Gryffindor.

Hermione interrupted "If you think that Tonks is bad, just wait until you play a prank on Ginny. Not only will you get Tonks' temper on a bad day, but what I hear you two say about Harry's mother it's her and Tonks put together. Remember she has six older brothers and a father who right now is King." At this both men paled dramatically.

"Tonks, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I am feeling much better. The morning sickness has gotten better but not much, Remus and Sirius do not like it one bit but neither do I." Tonks replied holding her stomach. Ginny realized that she wasn't chubby, she was pregnant. "Come on inside you three and get washed up, then we will answer any questions that you have Ginny." Ginny nodded and was led inside, up two flights of stairs and then down three hallways by Harry they stopped outside a pair of white double doors.

"This is where you will be staying, my room is across the hall," pointing to a pair of oak double doors behind them, "and Hermione is right next to you on the right. Welcome to your new home." With that he opened the doors Ginny's mouth fell open. Her room was perfect, it had a queen sized four-poster bed with light blue drapes, a white and light blue bedspread, and the walls were white on the top and blue on the bottom. There was a fireplace, a huge wardrobe, a door near the bed and a pair of glass and wood double doors with white hangings on them. "The door near your bed leads to your loo, the other pair of double doors leads to you balcony. Get washed up and dressed, I will send someone up later with your things. There are some dresses in the wardrobe for you to change into that Hermione thought you might like. When you are done then just knock on my door and I will bring you down to the den."

"Thank you . . . for everything." Then he walked out of the room, closed the doors and went into his room to get washed up.

Ginny took a short bath with lavender soap. She picked out a beautiful light green dress that didn't look too fancy, fixed her hair so it was falling down her back in soft curls. She then knocked on Harry's door.

"Come in," said Harry's voice from behind the door. Ginny walked in and saw that the whole room was in scarlet and gold. "Wow, Ginny you look great." Ginny blushed.

"Thank you" Harry was dressed in black boots and breeches, a white top, and his wand and sword at his side.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Harry said holding out his arm to her. Ginny took his arm and they made their way to the den where everyone was waiting for them.


End file.
